1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a toner container and a toner loading method, in particular relating to a toner container and a method of loading toner into the toner container for use in an image forming apparatus that performs image formation with the toner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in image forming apparatuses using toner, such as copiers, facsimile machines, etc., a toner supply device using a toner cartridge is used to supply toner to the developing unit to thereby achieve continuous operation of image output.
Examples of generally known methods for supplying toner to the developing unit include: a configuration in which toner stored in a toner cartridge is directly supplied to the developing unit (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2003-162143); and a configuration in which toner in a toner cartridge is supplied by a screw from a predetermined position to the developing unit (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 10-142936).
From a viewpoint of recent upsurge of conservation of natural resources, there are some proposals of toner cartridges that can be recycled by refilling toner after the toner runs out (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2001-312129). Further, there is also a proposal of a toner cartridge which can display the number of times of recycled usage (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 9-288415).
However, some conventional toner cartridges have configurations that are not suitable for being recycled, others have the problems that loading of toner into the toner cartridge is troublesome and that toner which spills out from the toner loading opening when toner is loaded, contaminates the operator and apparatus, causing bad influence on work performance.